Stupid Problem and Sweet Ending
by Yhatikaze-kun
Summary: S-Sasuke-kun jahat, S-Sasuke-kun no baka. S-sasuke-kun s-selingkuh. K-kenapa tidak memutuskanku dulu? S-setelah itu Sasuke-kun b-bisa bebas dan-/Aku tidak berselingkuh seperti yang kau tuduhkan/K-Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku.../Hanya sebuah kesalahpahaman konyol yang untungnya berakhir dengan manis. Oneshot SasuHina from author abal. Warning inside. DLDR!


**Stupid Problem and Sweet Ending**

**By Yhatikaze**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto** (orang yang telah membunuh Neji)

**Pair** : **S**asu**H**ina

**Warning : OOC, Typos bertebaran, EYD dan tanda baca yang kacau balau, gaje, abal, ide konyol, membosankan, dan berbagai macam kekacauan lainnya. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, saat ini berdiri seperti orang bodoh di depan pintu apartemen sederhana milik seorang gadis. Gadis manis dan imut berambut panjang berwarna indigo, bermata lebar dengan warna lavender, berkulit putih dan mulus.

Sebut saja dia Hyuuga Hinata. Dan dia kekasihku. Jadi hilangkan gosip nista yang mengatakan aku homo, dari pikiran kalian.

Yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah dia sedang marah padaku. Dan itulah sebab mengapa aku berdiri di depan apartemen-nya yang pintunya tertutup rapat.

Kembali lagi pada diriku yang sesekali mengetuk pintu berwarna cokelat tersebut sambil menyerukan namanya diikuti dengan perkataan maaf. Tapi tidak ada sahutan apa pun dari dalam sana. Aku bahkan sudah merasa bukan diriku saat ini. Mana pernah aku, yang seorang Uchiha, memohon-mohon di depan apartemen seorang perempuan. Biasanya perempuanlah yang memohon-mohon padaku.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja langsung masuk, menggunakan sandal rumah berbentuk kepala kelinci yang biasa aku pakai saat aku berkeliaran di apartemen-nya. Jangan lupa kenyataan bahwa aku memiliki duplikat kunci apartemen-nya. Tapi kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu menahan niatku untuk melakukan kebiasaan-ku tersebut.

Ah, pipi-ku masih terasa sakit akibat tamparan-nya tadi siang. Tapi lebih sakit lagi saat ia menahan tangis hingga hidungnya memerah. Matanya yang bening itu tampak berkaca-kaca sambil menatapku dengan tatapan kecewa. Dan.. dan... argh..

Oke... Aku salah. Aku akui 'kejadian' itu sepenuhnya salah-ku. Tapi sebenarnya ada unsur kesalahpahaman juga. Dan aku ingin menjelaskan kesalahpahaman tersebut. Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan, sedangkan dia tidak mau mendengarkan sama sekali.

Di tengah usahaku membujuknya untuk membukakan pintu cokelat ini untukku, _handphone_-ku bergetar. Ternyata ada pesan masuk. Dan pesan tersebut dari dia yang ada di dalam sana.

**From : Hime-chan**

**Pulanglah... Udara semakin dingin. Kau bisa sakit. Aku tidak akan membukakan pintu untukmu malam ini. Aku marah padamu.**

Hah... aku hanya bisa menghela napas. Antara lega dan kecewa. Lega karena ia masih memperhatikan keadaanku. Kecewa karena ia masih marah padaku.

"Biar saja aku sakit. Asalkan kau mau memaafkan aku.." kataku dengan suara yang sengaja aku besarkan agar ia bisa mendengarnya dari dalam. Dan aku yakin dia mendengarnya.

Tak berapa lama _handphone_-ku kembali berbunyi. Aku yakin, pasti dari dia lagi.

**From : Hime-chan**

**Ya sudah, kau memang suka kalau sakit. Supaya gadis 'manis dan imut' SELINGKUHANMU itu bisa merawatmu. ITU YANG KAU INGINKAN, UCHIHA SASUKE-SAN?**

Uchiha Sasuke-san? Kemana panggilan sayang-mu padaku? Mana panggilan 'Sasuke-kun' yang sering kau gunakan untuk memanggilku? Dan apa pula arti sms-nya ini? Ck, dia semakin sulit dimengerti kalau sedang ngambek seperti ini.

"Biarkan aku masuk dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Demi Tuhan Hinata, udara di sini semakin dingin," kataku lagi, berharap ia akan membukakan pintu ini.

Tapi sayangnya ia tidak kunjung membuka pintunya. _Sms_-nya pun tidak ada lagi. Aku kembali menghembuskan napas-ku.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas di kepalaku. Dan aku yakin ini akan berhasil. Ternyata otak jeniusku masih bisa berpikir di saat seperti ini.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasan dariku. Aku pulang," kataku dengan nada suara yang kubuat kecewa. Kemudian aku menghentakkan kakiku pada lantai kayu tersebut, sehingga terdengar suara seperti aku melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. Lagi-lagi aku merasa bukan diriku. Sejak kapan aku melakukan hal konyol seperti ini.

Demi Tuhan, ini terjadi hanya karena Hyuuga Hinata. Hanya karena gadis itu seorang. Bukan yang lain.

Aku kemudian diam dan menunggu sambil bersandar di dinding tepat di samping pintu apartemen-nya. Aku menghitung dalam hati.

'Cklek'

Dalam hitungan kelima, pintu apartemen itu terbuka dan dia keluar. Gadis itu akhirnya mau keluar juga, setelah mengira aku telah pergi.

Ia tidak melihatku karena ia membelakangi tempatku berdiri saat keluar dari pintu itu. Dengan mengendap aku berjalan di belakangnya, memasuki apartemen-nya tanpa ia ketahui.

Apa aku terlihat seperti perampok saat ini?

"Kenapa pulang? Padahal kalau ia menunggu sebentar lagi, aku akan membukakan pintu." Walaupun samar, aku dapat mendengar ia bergumam.

Aku bersembunyi di salah satu sisi apartemen-nya. Dan dia tidak menyadarinya saat ia kembali masuk ke dalam apartemen. Ia malah berjalan gontai menuju jendela kaca di salah satu dinding.

Ia terdiam sejenak di sana.

"Siapa gadis pirang itu? Kenapa Sasuke-kun terlihat mesra? Bahkan Sasuke-kun membiarkan gadis itu memeluk lengannya dengan manja. Kan aku pacar-nya, jadi cuma aku gadis yang boleh memeluk lengan Sasuke-kun. Kenapa dia tidak mengerti juga, sih?"

Aku hanya bisa memandang punggungnya yang terbalut sweater berwarna ungu tua. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihat langit malam di balik kaca bening jendela tersebut.

Kami sering menyaksikan langit malam yang berbintang bersama di jendela itu. Bukan hanya bintang, kadang kalau hujan, kami menyaksikan air dari langit tersebut turun membasahi bumi.

Biasanya aku berdiri di belakangnya sambil menumpukan daguku di puncak kepalanya. Kalau hujan, kaca akan berembun. Dan kami sering menulis atau menggambar sesuatu di sana.

Seperti, 'Sasuke & Hinata 4efer'. Atau, 'SasuHina' dengan simbol '_love_' dan gambar sederhana yang melambangkan kami berdua. Setelah itu ia akan memotretnya menggunakan _smartphone_-nya, kemudian ia akan memekik '_So sweet..._' saat ia kembali melihatnya di lain kesempatan.

Manis bukan?

Dia memang menyukai hal-hal seperti itu. Dan ia kurang suka memamerkan dan membagi kisah manis kami dengan orang lain.

Maksudku, orang tahu kalau kami berpacaran. Tapi mereka hanya tahu sebatas itu. Bahkan beberapa menganggap hubungan kami terasa hambar, datar, flat, dan membosankan. So what? Kan, kami yang menjalaninya.

Kembali lagi pada dia yang tampak uring-uringan dan menggerutu. Hingga aku mendengarnya terisak. Punggungnya pun terlihat berguncang.

"A-Aku seharusnya mendengar p-penjelasan Sasuke-kun..." katanya dengan suara bergetar. Oh tidak, aku mulai tidak menyukai ini. Aku tidak suka ia menangis. Apalagi karena aku. Tidak boleh.

Tangannya terus berusaha menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir. Dengan samar aku mendengarnya memanggil namaku.

Hahh... saatnya aku keluar dari tempatku bersembunyi sebelum tangisan-nya semakin meledak dan membuat diriku semakin merasa bersalah.

'Pluk'

Aku memeluknya dari belakang. Aku dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang tersentak karena kaget. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali terisak.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya dengan suara yang bergetar, setelah itu ia kembali terisak.

"Maaf," ucapku dengan suara berbisik. Dan ia kembali menangis. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih besar. Ya Tuhan... Kumohon Hinata, berhenti menangis seolah aku telah memukulmu.

Aku mengelus dahinya yang tertutup poni rata tersebut dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kiriku melingkari bahu kanannya, melintasi dadanya dan telapak tanganku berakhir di bahu kirinya. Aku berdesis pelan, berharap ia akan menghentikan tangisannya.

"S-Sasuke-kun jahat..." katanya di sela-sela tangisnya yang tidak kunjung mereda. Tangan kirinya menggenggam erat telapak tanganku yang berada di bahu kanannya. Ia berusaha melepaskan emosi-nya. "..S-Sasuke-kun no baka. S-sasuke-kun s-selingkuh. K-kenapa tidak memutuskanku dulu? S-setelah itu Sasuke-kun b-bisa bebas dan-"

"Aku tidak berselingkuh seperti yang kau tuduhkan," kataku memotong rentetan kalimatnya.

Aku melonggarkan rengkuhan lenganku dan memutar tubuhnya. Kini aku dapat melihat pipi-nya yang basah akibat air mata-nya. Ia berusaha menghentikan tangisan-nya.

"K-Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku..."

Dan aku mulai menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Siang itu, sepulang kuliah aku mampir ke kantin untuk menemui Naruto –sahabat kentalku-. Dia bilang ada hal penting yang ingin ia katakan padaku.

Kebetulan aku juga sedang luang, dan Hinata, yang biasanya akan minta ditemani ke perpustakaan kota, sedang ada kuliah.

Aku dan Hinata kuliah di perguruan tinggi yang sama, tapi berbeda fakultas. Aku memilih Fakultas Ekonomi, sedangkan dia Fakultas Hukum. Gedung tempat kami kuliah juga berjauhan. Jadi saat di kampus, kami jarang bertemu. Kecuali saat dia dan aku sama-sama tidak ada kuliah.

Apa kalian ingin tahu juga bagaimana aku dan dia bisa berpacaran? Jawabannya adalah karena dia juniorku saat Junior High School. Saat itu aku kelas 2 dan dia kelas 1. Aku menyukai Hinata secara diam-diam. Bisa dibilang dia cinta pertamaku. Tapi aku memendam perasaanku saat itu karena tekanan ayahku yang menuntutku terus berprestasi. Jadi aku mengalihkan perhatianku untuk belajar dan belajar. Tapi perasaan suka tersebut masih tetap ada.

Setelah aku lulus, aku semakin jarang bertemu dengannya. Hingga tidak pernah lagi. Tapi aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta lagi pada gadis lain. Hingga muncullah gosip nista yang mengatakan aku seorang gay. Ck, yang benar saja...

Hingga aku semester tiga, dan aku bertemu dengannya yang menjadi salah seorang mahasiswa baru di kampus kami. Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya saat aku menemui paman-ku yang seorang dosen di Fakultas Hukum karena ada sedikit urusan. Kami mulai ngobrol dan bertukar nomor ponsel, kemudian lebih dekat, kemudian aku menembaknya sebulan setelahnya. Cukup klasik.

Cukup dengan rentetan cerita bagaimana aku dan Hinata berpacaran. Kembali pada diriku yang baru saja memasuki kantin yang tampak tidak terlalu ramai, tapi tidak juga sepi. Mataku berkeliling mencari keberadaan kepala pirang jabrik tersebut.

"Teme..." panggilnya sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku pun menghampirinya, duduk di depannya, dan menanyakan apa keperluannya tanpa berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu.

"Sakura hamil," katanya dengan mata yang berbinar senang. Sakura? Oh, aku ingat mahasiswi berambut pink di angkatan yang sama dengan kami. Hanya ia mengambil Fakultas Kedokteran.

"Oh," komentarku singkat. Ternyata Naruto-Dobe jantan juga. Bisa membuat anak orang hamil.

"Ck, apa maksudmu dengan 'oh'?"

"Jadi gue harus bilang WOW, gitu?"

"Setidaknya berikan aku ekspresi kagum, terkejut, kaget atau apa pun itu. Intinya tidak sedatar tadi," kata Naruto dengan nada kesal yang dibuat-buat.

"Untuk apa terkejut? Kalian sudah menikah dua bulan yang lalu. Dan sudah jelas kau –yang berjiwa mesum- telah melakukan 'ini-itu' pada Sakura sehingga dia hamil. Semuanya wajar, Dobe.." kataku dengan tidak minat.

Naruto memang telah menikah dengan Sakura. Jika kalian berpikir mereka menikah karena 'kecelakaan', maka kalian salah. Mereka menikah sebelum menyelesaikan kuliah mereka, karena.. entahlah. Aku juga kurang mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pasangan berambut nyentrik itu. Tapi dapat aku pastikan, bukan karena 'kecelakaan'.

"Jadi kau memanggilku hanya untuk itu?" tanyaku sebelum meneguk minuman kaleng yang tadi kubeli sebelum ke kantin.

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya sebagai pengganti kata 'tidak', karena ia sedang meminum teh botolnya saat aku bertanya.

"Kau tahu wanita hamil merasakan ngidam, kan?" kata Naruto setelah menelan cairan berwarnya cokelat bening tersebut.

Naruto memasang ekspresi aneh. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak. Pasti akan ada hal aneh setelah ini.

"Sakura ingin melihatku Crossdressing dan bertingkah seolah aku –ehm- p-pacaran denganmu,"

Benar 'kan? Akan ada hal konyol yang melibatkanku. Dan aku tidak menyukai ini.

Dan apa-apaan itu? Setahuku Ibu hamil ngidam makan mangga muda atau apapun itu yang terasa asam. Mana ada ibu hamil yang ngidam melihat suaminya crossdressing? Yang benar saja...

Jelas aku akan menolak permintaan aneh Naruto-dobe ini. "Aku menolak."

"Aku mohon..."

"Tidak."

"Apa pun akan kulakukan demi anakku, Teme..."

"Tidak mau, Dobe..."

Naruto kembali duduk dengan tegak setelah tadi ia sedikit membungkuk untuk memohon. Ia juga melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan ekspresi angkuh. O'oh, apa lagi ini?

"Akan aku beritahu Hinata kalau kau pernah nonton bokep,"

Ya Tuhan, dia menggunakan kalimat itu lagi. Kalau Hinata tahu hal itu, dia bisa ngambek. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Hey, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak dulu. Saat itu, aku dan Naruto mengerjakan tugas kuliah bersama. Dan Naruto mengatakan ia punya tontonan menarik yang ia dapat dari flashdisk milik Sai –salah satu teman angkatan kami-. Dan dengan bodohnya aku ikut menonton tontonan panas itu. Aku laki-laki normal, wajar 'kan?

"Baiklah..." kataku dengan perasaan tidak rela.

Dan akhirnya kami –aku, Naruto, Sakura- berada di taman kota. Aku hanya bisa pasrah diperlakukan bagai boneka oleh mereka berdua.

Sakura yang perutnya tampak sedikit membuncit bila diperhatikan dengan seksama tersebut, begitu bersemangat mengabadikan gambar-ku dan suaminya. Malah ia berkali-kali menyuruh kami berpose dengan mesra.

Aku muak dan jijik melihat Naruto mengenakan baju hitam lengan panjang berbahan spandex, dan rok mini berwarna merah terang. Hello, ini musim dingin, bodoh. Mana ada orang berpakaian mini dan tergolong berbahan tipis tersebut di suhu yang ekstrim ini.

"Ini semua demi anakku.." jawabnya saat aku menanyakan tingkah bodohnya.

Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang dilapisi _make-up_ layaknya perempuan, dan juga rambut jabrik-nya kini berganti menjadi rambut pirang panjang yang dikepang dua.

"Aku muak melihatmu," komentarku saat Sakura sedang ke toilet umum tidak jauh dari sana, dan kami duduk menunggu di salah satu bangku taman.

Dengan jahilnya, Naruto memeluk lenganku dengan manja.

"Jangan begitu, Sasuke-kun... Hari ini kau milikku," katanya dengan suara dibuat manja.

Aku berusaha bersikap acuh dan tidak peduli dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Yang ada di pikiranku saat ini adalah 'kapan kegilaan ini akan berakhir?'

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

Mampus. Aku mengenal suara itu. Sangat mengenalnya. Aku berdiri dari duduk, menatap tidak percaya pada seorang gadis yang mengenakan mantel, syal dan topi rajut berwarna cokelat.

Gadis yang ternyata Hinata itu berdiri di depanku dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Aku terlalu terkejut untuk berkata-kata. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang terpaku dengan lengan yang masih terkait di lenganku.

"H-Hinata?" kataku masih terkejut. Aku berusaha melepaskan tangan Naruto di lenganku dengan kasar. Dan si Baka-Dobe ini belum mampu berkata-kata. Setidaknya aku ingin dia membantuku menjelaskan sesuatu. Apa saja yang penting Hinata tidak salah paham.

"K-Kau selingkuh.." katanya dengan suara bergetar. Aku tahu dia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Aku dapat melihat ujung hidungnya yang tampak memerah.

"Hah?" hanya itu yang terlontar dari mulutku. Kemudian yang kurasakan adalah pipi-ku terasa perih akibat tamparan tangan Hinata.

.

.

.

Aku memang salah. Aku tidak memberitahu Hinata sejak awal. Yang ada di pikiran-ku saat itu adalah, Hinata yang sedang sibuk kuliah sehingga ia tidak akan tahu kejadian memalukan ini.

Yang tidak aku sangka adalah, Hinata yang tiba-tiba muncul di taman itu dan salah paham. Dan sanking kagetnya, aku tidak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa saat itu juga.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf," kataku setelah menyelesaikan penjelasanku.

Tanpa aku duga, Hinata yang dari tadi mendengarkan penjelasanku dengan ekspresi berubah-ubah, langsung memelukku dengan erat. Aku juga merasakan tangannya yang mencengkram bagian belakang jaketku.

Tanganku bergerak naik dan membalas pelukannya dengan erat.

Ia mengerang kesal di dadaku. Aku tidak mengomentari ataupun bertanya tentang hal itu. Aku hanya mengelus rambut halusnya yang berwarna ungu tua tersebut. Bahkan saat ia memukul pelan punggungku, aku membiarkannya.

"Aku minta maaf, ya..." katanya dengan suara yang berbisik di dadaku.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk aku yang menuduhmu selingkuh,"

Aku tertawa pelan. Dan aku merasakan pukulan ringan itu lagi. Wajahnya pasti sedang merona karena malu saat ini. Meskipun aku tidak tahu kenapa ia malu.

Ia melepaskan pelukan-nya dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Aku menyingkirkan tangannya tersebut dari wajahnya.

Tuh 'kan... Wajahnya merona. Mata lavendernya yang masih tampak berkaca, bulu matanya yang panjang masih terlihat basah, pipi-nya yang chubby merona, bibirnya yang mengerucut berwarna pink alami dan terlihat lembab, ujung hidungnya yang mancung tapi mungil tersebut masih berwarna merah samar. Jangan lupakan juga poni-nya yang kini tampak berantakan.

Ia tampak semakin manis. Sangat manis dan imut.

Aku mengecup jidatnya, lalu ujung hidungnya, dan terakhir bibirnya. Hanya kecupan singkat. Tidak lebih. Dan ia menggembungkan pipinya dan memukul bahuku sekali dengan kepalan tangannya. Lalu ia tersenyum malu-malu.

"Jadi, kita baikan, ya?" tanyaku sambil merapikan poninya.

"Memangnya aku perempuan gampangan.." katanya dengan judes, tapi tidak menepis tanganku yang masih sibuk dengan rambutnya.

Aku tahu, dia hanya main-main. Aku mencubit pipi chubby-nya kemudian tertawa pelan. Lalu kami membiarkan suasana hening sejenak.

Hingga aku membuat gerakan merogoh sesuatu di saku jaketku. Hinata tampak bingung melihat pergerakanku yang tidak ia duga.

Dapat. Akhirnya aku menemukan apa yang aku cari, kemudian aku mengeluarkan benda yang berupa kotak ungu tersebut.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Cincin," jawabku sambil mengeluarkan dua cincin emas putih dengan batu onyx dan opal di tengahnya. Entah bagaimana caranya pembuat cincin tersebut membuat batu kecil berbeda warna tersebut seperti menyatu. Yang aku tahu, aku tidak salah dalam memilih pembuat cincin sakral ini.

Aku meraih tangan kanannya dan memasangkan cincin tersebut di jemari mungilnya. Lalu aku memberikan cincin yang satu lagi padanya dan membimbing tangannya memasangkan cincin tersebut di jariku. Dia pasrah saja, bahkan menuruti maksudku.

"Cantik sekali," pekiknya senang sambil menatap jarinya yang dilingkari cincin tersebut. Aku senang dia menyukainya. Sangat senang. Hingga aku tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya.

"Cincin itu sebagai pengikat hubungan kita," kataku meraih tangannya dan menyelipkan jariku di antara jari-jarinya. Aku tidak menyangkal bahwa jantung-ku saat ini berdetak cepat.

"Bukankah kita memang terikat hubungan. Kita kan sepasang kekasih,"

Aku mengecup punggung tangannya yang jarinya masih bertautan dengan milikku. "Aku ingin kita lebih dari sekedar pacaran. Aku ingin kita menikah tahun depan, setelah aku di wisuda,"

Dia, Hyuuga Hinata –yang akan aku pastikan menjadi Uchiha tahun depan- semakin mengembangkan senyumnya. Ah, jangan lupakan pipinya yang kembali merona. Matanya berbinar senang kemudian ia memelukku lagi. Kali ini ia menyentuhkan pipiku dengan pipinya, sehingga aku sedikit membungkuk.

Tuhan, aku sungguh mencintainya...

"P-Percaya diri sekali. Memangnya kau yakin akan diwisuda tahun depan? Dan k-kau tidak meminta persetujuanku. Memangnya aku m-menerimamu?" katanya berpura-pura kesal lagi, masih dengan posisi memelukku. Tapi aku tahu, dia sedang gugup.

"Memangnya kau sanggup menolakku?" pipinya semakin merona hebat setelah aku membalas pertanyaannya.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya, dan aku kembali berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

"Tidak romantis. K-Kau mengucapkannya seakan semudah m-membalikkan telapak t-tangan. S-Sedangkan a-aku.."

Memang. Aku tidak romantis. Tadinya aku ingin melamarnya di hari ulang tahunnya minggu depan. Tapi... entahlah. Aku seperti tidak bisa menahan diriku. Dan aku melamarnya setelah hubungan kami sedikit bermasalah.

Bahkan aku ingin menikahinya besok pagi, seandainya aku tidak memikirkan ayahku yang akan mengamuk bila aku menikah sebelum menyelesaikan kuliah. Sepertinya aku mengerti alasan Naruto yang menikahi Sakura. Alasan yang tidak dapat aku jelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Hey, aku juga sedang gugup saat ini. Aku juga merasa cemas, kalau ia melepaskan cincin tersebut dan ia melemparnya, kemudian ia berkata, "aku tidak akan mau menikah denganmu.."

Tapi kini aku lega. Juga senang. Sangat senang.

Hal terakhir yang kurasakan adalah bibir lembut Hinata menempel dengan bibirku. Dan tanganku yang berada di tengkuknya. Sedangkan tangannya melingkari leherku.

Dan malam itu berakhir dengan manisnya.

Bila kalian berpikir kata 'manis' yang aku maksud adalah aku yang melakukan hal-hal berbau dewasa pada Hinata, maka jawabannya tidak. Hentikan pikiran mesum kalian.

Kami hanya menghabiskan malam di depan kaca jendela, menikmati langit malam Konoha yang bertabur bintang. Kadang membuat kaca berembun –dengan uap hangat dari mulut kami- kemudian membuat tulisan dan gambar manis lagi, seperti yang biasa kami lakukan.

Setelah bosan, kami duduk di sofa ditemani cokelat hangat yang Hinata sajikan sebelumnya. Lalu mengobrol banyak.

Mulai dari apakah kami harus memberitahukan ini pada keluarga. Memberitahukan hubungan kami yang akan melangkah pada jenjang serius. Kemudian tentang apakah Hinata tidak keberatan menikah sebelum menjadi sarjana. Dan tentang rencana bertemu dengan Sakura dan Naruto, untuk menjenguk pasangan muda yang dalam masa-masa bahagia menanti bayi mereka.

Dan aku memutuskan pulang pukul sebelas malam itu.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun..." ucapnya saat mengantarku di depan pintu apartemen-nya.

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya..." jawabnya malu-malu.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengecup pipinya sambil berbisik di telinganya. "I love you..."

"I love you, too.." balasnya juga berbisik.

Dan aku pulang dengan perasaan yang tidak dapat aku ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Lega, senang, malu, dan.. ah, aku tidak bisa menggambarkannya dengan kata-kata.

Hanya tinggal menunggu tahun depan. Ini sudah desember. Tidak lama lagi. Hanya butuh bersabar sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Berakhir dengan gaje-nya...**

**Hahh.. saya sih maunya bikin Hinata marah besar ke Sasuke gara-gara Sasuke selingkuh dengan perempuan beneran. Entah itu Sakura, Ino, atau bahkan Oro-chan(?). Tapi saya tidak sanggup... jadi kita buat dia selingkuh dengen perempuan jadi-jadian saja. Saya tahu ini ide yang aneh dan bermutu. Tapi saya senang bisa menyumbang satu fict lagi fi archive Sasuhina.**

**Saya juga turut berduka cita atas berpulangnya Hyuuga Neji, salah satu cowok cool yang dimiliki Konoha. Sebenarnya saya nggak rela... Apa lagi memikirkan perasaan Tenten bagaimana nanti? *maklum saya penggemar NejiTenten*.**

**Review, Flame, atau yang memilih jadi silent reader, saya terima dengan tangan terbuka lebar...**

**See you...**


End file.
